Kau, Sasukeku!
by Revelista
Summary: Just another story of Sasuke and Naruto. Enjoy!


The story only using Uzumaki Naruto's point of view

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

A Story of Sasuke-Naruto

Kau, Sasukeku!

Dear grey morning sky,

Under the moonlight I have sang the ode

A singing of an incomplete story

Behind this smile I have hid the tears

Now let the time pass, as I buried deeper in this ocean of love

The love of he

Untuk kau yang mengabaikanku, aku masih memujamu dengan seribu kata cinta yang aku temukan sepanjang waktuku. Kau harus tahu, aku tak pernah berhenti berharap untuk menemukan sebuah titik temu antara kau dan aku. Kau dan aku. Kau dan aku. Kau dan aku. Kau dan aku. Kau dan kau dan kau dan kau dan kau hanya kau yang terus aku harapkan untuk bersamaku selalu.

Kau seorang Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa dalam generasimu. Seseorang yang terasing bahkan oleh ketersendirianmu sendiri, tapi kau masih memilikiku. Aku selalu bersamamu, kapanpun. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang yang tak pernah mampu melihat cahaya, kau hanyalah sebuah mesin yang belum menyadari keberadaan hatimu dimana. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan menemukan hatimu terletak tepat didalam hatiku.

Sasuke Uchiha, kau seorang dengan mata gelap terhitam yang pernah kutemui, maksudku, hanya matamu yang mampu menggelapkan hariku. Aku tak bisa berpaling walau satu derajatpun darimu. kau tahu, rambutmu yang tak pernah kau sisir itu, meskipun melawan gravitasi, tapi aku tertarik olehnya setiap waktu. Aku sangat yakin, rambutmu wangi segar seperti lautan di musim panas yang selalu aku rindukan. Kulit putihmu tanpa cela, bahkan wajamu selalu bercahaya untukku. Ah, kau memang sangat luar biasa, matamu hitam dan sangat gelap tapi wajahmu sangat bercahaya, kau sempurna untukku.

Kau tahu, kau terlalu akrab dengan sunyi, membuatmu lupa kalau bahagia kadang hadir dalam sebuah suara. Suara canda yang bercahaya, suara tawa yang teduh dan bahkan suara airmata yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa, dan kemudian suaraku yang laarut bersama cinta-cintaku untukmu. Dan aku hadir sebagai pengingatmu bahwa kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk dinikmati selain bergelut dengan kerjamu.

"Sasuke, berhentilah melihat kertas-kertas itu. Malam ini cukup cerah untuk menghilangkan penat dan tertawa." Apa kau tak tahu, tak ada alasan lain untuk menolakku.

"Hn." Mudah sekali, aku sudah tahu kau akan mengatakannya.

"Oh come on, kau punya lebih dari 12 jam untuk menyelesaikan kertas-kertas bodoh itu." Aku harus marah kali ini.

"Kau harusnya tahu, betapa kertas ini penting untuk perusahaanku bodoh!" Kau malah lebih marah dariku, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghalangiku.

Kau pikir aku akan gentar menghadapi emosi labilmu Sasuke, aku tak takut hal itu. Aku terbiasa menghadapinya dan aku mencintainya. Sekarang satu-satunya cara untuk membawamu adalah dengan menunjukkan padamu betapa aku lebih tidak seharusnya diabaikan daripada kertas-kertas busuk itu.

"Kau mau diam disini bersama Sakura dan Ino atau ikut denganku menikmati sake dan sebuah percakapan?" Aku menatapnya tegas dengan sebuah ponsel tergenggam, siap untuk memanggil gadis-gadis merepotkan yang di bencinya.

Dia menatapku tajam, sejurus kemudaian, "Kau menang kali ini." Sambl dia merapikan semua kertas busuknya,

Sasukeku memang tak pernah bisa menolakku—setidaknya selama aku mengenalnya itu yang aku fikirkan. Tapi aku memang selalu berhasil membujuknya.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir, kau mau kemana?" Tawarku seraya berjalan menjejeri Sasukeku.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, kita menuju Bar di ujung Jalan"

"Hn"

Kami berdua berjalan santai menuruni gedung, dan kemudian menghabiskan sisa malam bersama, seperti biasanya. Karena hanya aku yang menemukan makna dibalik "Hn" yang Sasuke ungkapkan, jadi seharusnya hanya aku yang menemani hidupnya.

Baiklah, aku masih cukup logis untuk tidak membiarkan masa depanya hancur karena sebuah perasaan egoisku, tapi setidaknya aku mampu menyandingnya sebagai sahabat. Aku berhasil menemukan senyumnya yang tak pernah orang lain temukan. Dan setidaknya Sasukeku selalu ada untukku.

E.N.D

Tidak lebih dari 600 kata, sebuah cerita diantara banyak deadline tugas. Tapi memang hukumnya begitu, di antara kesempitan kau akan menemukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya..hahahaha.

Ok forget what I was saying, would you mind to comment and left a review?


End file.
